Kayn x Fem summoner
by Wong Bater
Summary: A wet dream about your current top champ


The night was just like any other, spending time in your room clicking targets on your computer, your eyes burning from the blue light you've stared into for an ungodly amount of time. Your last games went well earning you an s rank with your new favorite champion, Kayn the shadow reaper. Deciding to call it while you're ahead you tell the people in your party goodnight and get cozy. Curling up in your bed you doze off quickly, mind still on your last fight taking small clips from the game and animating them into grand battles between warriors.

You drift away.

Almost as if it were a film your mind placed you in the swamp of runeterra. Grimy water up to your ankles and a foul musty stench in the air. You walk forward, a bit aimlessly, with no direction in mind. Only curiosity looking at trees that lined large rock structures with creatures peaking between. You stepped out of the swamp and at the same time a shrill but short lived scream tore through the terrain from the direction you faced. A bladed hoop rolled from behind a rock, comedically rolling with its fall.

You stood frozen, a man you knew practically materialized through the rock you stood by. The familiar figure stepped towards you, his presence in game strikes fear into his enemies guts, and butterflies into yours. The shadow reaper stares at you in a moment of sheer tension, thinking before making an assumption. He takes his scythe and kneels in front of you.

"You must be my Summoner." You blink, the man was smart but you didn't think he'd be self aware. "Apologies for my acting without your say."

'Interesting dream that seems to be playing out here' you think, deciding to take full advantage of the situation.

"Rise Kayn, your mission is not through." He stands quickly and you have his full attention, ideas racing through your mind. What will you have him do first? You think, though not much comes to mind when he's holding that big ass scythe.

"Put down your weapon and come tend to my needs." The assassin seemed confused, looking at his weapon then to you. He'd never been asked to do anything besides murder. "And lose the pants."

His pale face grew flush, as he connected the dots. This? Right now? In the heat of battle? He didn't see the strategy in such a tactic but, what could a little fun hurt.

You step towards the flushed assassin, nab his hand and pulled him to a nearby bush. His hands ditching Rhaast and grabbing you with eagerness as you enter the bush. He pulled your shirt over your head and pressed you against a wall with his lower body.

He pushed aside your bra and leaned down to take your exposed nipple into his mouth. He handled the one with care while his other hand felt your thigh around his waist. You hiss lean your head back a bit to enjoy the touch, seeming so real, feeling his teeth gently pull, his hands wandering your body. Your hands follow suit with one tangling in his long braided blue black hair and the other touching his chest. Toned and hard you run your fingers down it wanting to feel more, stopping to touch various scars.

His mouth left your nipple and traveled up to your neck in a trail of soft kisses. His hand on your thigh squeezing and inching closer to your ass.

"Bite me…" you order with a breathy authority. He complies, sinking his teeth into your neck. You let out a moan as he does and you feel something in his pants twitch. Grinding up against it you grab his waist, fingers hooking into his pants. "... and why aren't these gone?" A statement mostly for yourself but said aloud nonetheless.

He chuckled and moved back slightly, your hands making quick work of the rope belt keeping his pants up. Hitting the ground with a light thud you look down to see his half hard erection freed and pressing against you as his hands moved to take off yours. You let your own bottoms slide down to meet his on the ground.

He takes one of your breasts in hand and watches your reaction. Seeing you arch into his hand he leans in close, "What do you want me to do summoner?" Practically a whisper but it sent chills down your spine how low his voice still was.

What will you have him do?


End file.
